


(Don't) Be Careful What You Wish For

by KurooKat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Kuroo is a little shit, M/M, One Shot, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), Wishes, mild swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurooKat/pseuds/KurooKat
Summary: The faintest hint of a smile found its way to Akaashi's lips as he could practically hear the voice of his mother, always saying "Be careful what you wish for, Keiji." Then she'd ruffle his hair and go back to what she had been doing, leaving the young boy to stare out the window.He traced the path of the star, following it closely with his eyes, and inhaled the night air slowly. “I wish…” Akaashi’s voice was a bit unsteady and barely audible. He almost couldn’t believe what he was doing, but he was tired of being careful.





	

               Usually training camp was one of Akaashi’s favorite moments of the year. He got to spend a whole week playing volleyball with the other Tokyo teams - and this year Karasuno - who he had really grown to like, he got to practice harder so that he and his team could grow together, and he got to spend time with Bokuto. The last was perhaps the best, though he would never admit it out loud. 

               After all the games were done for the day, Akaashi’s nights were usually spent with more practice in third gym with Bokuto and Kuroo. He admired how level headed and intelligent Nekoma’s captain was. He never got overwhelmed the way Fukurodani's did, always knew how to encourage his teammates, and worked his ass off during games. Even if he had some unmanageable bedhead, Kuroo was surely a perfect fit for the position, but when the two captains got together he was ever so slightly different. It was like the pressure to be strong for his team disappeared, and he never hesitated to join Bokuto in his wild ideas. Akaashi never truly minded, but something about today made it hard to focus on them.

               “Akaashiiii,” Bokuto whined, “are you alright? Your sets don’t feel like they usually do!" Even if his voice was loud, it still resembled that of a child's, different from the normally abrasive tone it took on.

               “Ah, sorry Bokuto-san.” Akaashi’s words were a bit disconnected, unusual for him because he was always very attentive to Bokuto's concerns. “I’ll be right back,” he mumbled, before walking out the doors of third gym, leaving behind two very confused captains.

               Akaashi felt guilty. He wasn’t just slowly losing control of his emotions, that alone was enough to bother him eternally, but he was letting those emotions interfere with Bokuto’s practice as a result, which might have been worse. He had to do his very best that way the wing-spiker could do his, that was the way this worked. The dark-haired boy walked down a path leading away from the gym, thankful that no one else seemed to be around, and breathed in the fresh air. It was peaceful, at least. Just Akaashi and the night sky.

               “What the hell is wrong with me?” he mumbled to himself, before dragging his gaze from his feet up to the stars. They were beautiful, Akaashi had always thought so. There was something about the way they lit up the sky so gently, covering it in different patterns and pictures and never in the same way as the night before, that was breathtaking. 

               Then the setter watched as one glided across the sky, as if it was steadily falling on a path that was all its own. It was like the shooting stars he had wished upon when he was only a kid, no matter how silly the things he wished for seemed. The faintest hint of a smile found its way to Akaashi's lips as he could practically hear the voice of his mother always saying  _Be careful what you wish for, Keiji_. Then she'd ruffle his hair and go back to what she had been doing, leaving the young boy to stare out the window. 

               He traced the path of the star, following it closely with his eyes, and inhaled the night air slowly. “I wish…” Akaashi’s voice was a bit unsteady and barely audible. He almost couldn’t believe what he was doing, but he was tired of being careful.

               “I wish he felt the same way.”

 

* * *

 

               “Bro, what do I do!?” The owl-haired man was whining again, not that that was surprising. Bokuto’s emotions were always swinging wildly back and forth, sometimes worse than others, but this time his friend had it under control.

                Kuroo tossed the ball up to his friend once more and watched as Bokuto half-heartedly hit it over the net. “About what? Your big gay crush on your setter?” He smirked while watching the other become obviously flustered, incoherent words sputtering from between his lips and arms flailing about. “Bo, calm down. It’s not like you’re the only one who has a thing for their setter.”

               “No! That’s not it! I mean, I don’t know, is it?” Bokuto started rambling. There was a war going on inside his head that he had never dealt with before and quite honestly, he had no idea what he was _supposed_ to do about it. “Agghhh, it makes no sense!” He threw his head into his hands dramatically, in typical Bokuto fashion. “Throw the ball up again!”

               “I’m not tossing this ball until you admit it.” Sure, maybe Kuroo wasn’t the one who dealt with Bokuto’s haywire emotions everyday like Akaashi did, but they were pretty good friends and he still knew exactly what to do to pick the owl up. His methods just happened to be a bit unorthodox. “Well, go on.” The grin on the cat-like boy’s face proved how confident he was.

               Bokuto crossed his arms and shook his head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The fact that he couldn’t meet his friend’s eyes said otherwise, though.

               Kuroo wasn’t backing down either. He continued to pester the spiker, teasing him, telling him _you know exactly what I’m talking about,_ and after a lot of back and forth  _I’ll toss the ball if you just say it already dammit._

               “Alright, alright, fine!” Bokuto gave in. He took in one big breath, shut his eyes tightly, and the sneaky man with the bedhead waited patiently. “I really, really like Akaashi!” The boy with the black and grey hair clenched his fists and opened his eyes. As promised, Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows and then tossed the ball to his friend.

               The passion came back to Bokuto’s spike. It was full of more heart this time than it had been since his setter left, and a smile broke out across his face. After feeling the familiar sting in his hand and hearing the loud _smack_  of the ball hitting the opposite side of the court, he felt like he could take on anything. But that didn't last long. Bokuto watched the ball roll towards the doorway slowly, and it came to a halt at the feet of the one person who could make his heart stop.

 

* * *

 

_I really, really like Akaashi!_

               The words echoed back and forth in his mind, effectively erasing any other thoughts he had a second before. Akaashi was standing right outside the open doors of third gym, returning about 5 minutes after he had excused himself for a bit. His attention was brought back by the sound of the volleyball colliding with the floor, and tired eyes followed it until it came to a stop.

               _I really, really like Akaashi!_

               Were his ears messing with him? Surely, they had to be, because there was no way those words had come from that mouth. He lifted his head, tearing his gaze away from the ball, and grey eyes met golden ones. The setter didn’t even have a moment to form a response before the same chaotic voice started bouncing off the gym walls.

               “I’m so sorry Akaashi, I didn’t mean that. Wait no, I did, but I didn’t mean for you to hear it. I can’t believe I just did that I’m sorry, please don’t hate me.”

               Akaashi was absolutely speechless. He looked helplessly at Kuroo, who was no help at all. The taller simply shrugged, his face trying to convey the message that _I had nothing to do with this._ Akaashi, of course, knew he was full of shit, but he let it go anyway. Instead, the focus was directed back to the beautiful man with outrageous hair standing on the other side of the gym.

               The setter sighed, realizing that Bokuto wasn’t about to look at him any time soon. His knees were admittedly a bit shaky, but he tried to regain his usual composure and walked to where the older was stood waiting. When he was up that close, Akaashi could see the faint pink dusting the cheeks of the other male. That was it. The sight was too much for the black-haired boy to handle, and he wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s torso in one swift motion. 

               Bokuto could feel his heart threatening to pound right out of his chest and his breathing stopped for a few seconds. Here he was, with his very best friend – and the object of his _big gay crush_ – in his arms. He let one arm snake around Akaashi’s waist while the other gently lost itself in the black locks of his hair, holding him closer than ever before.

               “I really, really like you too, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi spoke, voice being muffled by the fabric of the spiker’s shirt that his face was currently buried in. It was warm, it was familiar, and it was Bokuto. That was all he had wanted, all that he had wished for.

               “This is really sweet. Honestly, it’s sickening.” Kuroo rolled his eyes at the two in front of him. “But now that you two are done being oblivious, can we get back to practicing?” His words may not have reflected it, but he really was happy. Maybe it was selfish, but you wouldn’t believe how frustrating it could be watching two people be so hopelessly devoted to each other but so in denial about it.

               Akaashi’s face heated up instantly when he remembered that Kuroo had been standing there the whole time, and he pulled away from Bokuto. The taller quickly kissed Akaashi’s forehead before sprinting over to where the ball was still waiting. “Hey, hey, hey! Give me some tosses, 'Kaashi!”

               Practice in third gym continued as it always did. Akaashi was setting the ball perfectly once again, and Bokuto was spiking it effortlessly. If anyone asked, Kuroo would undoubtedly take all the credit for practically forcing the two together, but Akaashi felt that somehow the universe itself had a part in it.

               Akaashi Keiji hadn’t been careful. To be careful meant that he would have thought through all the options, had weighed the possible outcomes, the pros and cons of what could have happened. But he hadn’t. He put his faith in something so reckless, and he was genuinely happy. Leaving third gym that night, holding the hand of his captain, Akaashi looked up at the sky once more.

_Don’t ever be careful what you wish for_.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I adore BokuAka so much this was so self-indulgent.
> 
> Also, this is the first fic I've ever properly written and published anywhere. I think putting your work out there for the first time is a bit terrifying, so now that it's out of the way, I might do more. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
